


How do we survive? (Prologue)

by GooeyFanfic



Series: How do we survive? [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Except not?, Gen, Kaiju AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyFanfic/pseuds/GooeyFanfic
Summary: So I saw that there weren't any kaiju au fanfics (aside from a couple one-shots), so I decided to write one! A couple disclaimers: 1) there technically aren't any "kaijus", as in giant monsters. I just wanted to do this au, but with a normal sized Steven/human sized monsters. Essentially, I wanted to make a story driven, monster of the week style thing with this (if that makes sense). 2) This first "chapter" is just a Prologue though and is from Pearl's/the "Gem's" pov as they "create" Steven. Enjoy!
Series: How do we survive? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	How do we survive? (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kaiju Playdate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955784) by [Hadithi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi/pseuds/Hadithi). 



//;Systems check:

;Cerebral enhancement device - affirmative

;Amniotic fluid - affirmative

;Human dna sample - affirmative

;Protein supply - affirmative

;Tera dna - affirmative

;Tera cells - affirmative

;Other nutrients - affirmative

;Fetus generator - affirmative

;EEG - affirmative

;Heart rate monitor - affirmative

//;Commence manual review…

She began examining all the equipment inside of the pod. At this point it had become routine to her. She even did it when they weren't performing any experiments. It was sort of a nervous “tick” for her. However, every time she manually reviewed all the equipment attached to the pod, on the far right wall of the lab, she found it all perfectly in order. Nothing was ever an inch out of place, seeing as she did check it so often. She let her compatriots know she was done with the systems check and that she was beginning the actual “experiment”. 

//;Initiating “Ilithyia” protocol

//;Fetus production in progress…

//;Commencing cell generation…

Here we go. 

Now all they had to do was wait. That and hope that this wasn’t all for nothing. That all these resources were not just one huge waste. That the time they had spent hadn’t just been pointless. It was starting to get to them, especially Pearl. 

//;Fetus production complete…

//;Commencing human DNA transfer…

It was strange. Pearl had trusted so much in this project, she had never questioned it. Was this all pointless? A waste? Just one big fantasy that would never become reality? No, it had to be possible. This boy they were making… he was the key. He had to be the key. For her…

//;Human DNA transfer complete…

//;Commencing aging procedure…

//;Transferring necessary proteins and nutrients...

The fetus inside of the tube began growing rapidly, suddenly gaining the appearance of an infant. Now all they had to do was wait.

//;Aging procedure at 45%...

//;Commencing cerebral enhancement procedure…

Thankfully the aging procedure was not only going by quickly, but fairly smoothly. The boy was already looking like a five to six year old child after a couple of minutes.

//;Aging procedure at 65%...

Aside from the sounds of machinery and the occasional relaying of information, the lab had been relatively quiet that day. Of course, Amethyst had been the first one to speak up after they had begun the procedure. “So, Garnet, we placin’ bets on this one or what?” Garnet looked down at her through her sunglasses, her stoic expression unphased as always. “He’s the one.” She looked at the boy in the pod. Amethyst looked up at her in shock. Pearl tried not to be too affected by her words. She looked at Garnet, trying to find any hint of sarcasm or hesitation in her face. Whenever Garnet was this direct, she wasn’t wrong. She had an uncanny ability to predict anything from the weather to who was going to call in sick the next week.

//;Aging procedure at 80%...

After a few minutes Amethyst, against her better judgement, spoke up again, “My bet’s still on us ending up trashing this one.” She wanted to be wrong. Pearl scolded her, “Well, Amethyst, if you don’t believe in what we’re doing, how do you expect us to succeed?” She tried to pay attention to her screen. The tension in the pale white laboratory was palpable, as the three waited for the aging and the cerebral enhancement procedure to finish.

They waited. 

//;Aging procedure at 85%...

And waited. 

//;Cerebral enhancement procedure at 75%

And waited. 

//;Aging procedure at 90%...

And waited.

//;Cerebral enhancement procedure at 85%...  
This was usually where it all went wrong. The last ten to fifteen percent. They collectively held their breath and silently prayed for it to be different this time.

//;Aging procedure at 95%...

//;Cerebral enhancement procedure at 90%...

They needed it to work.

//;Aging procedure complete…

It had to work.

//;Cerebral enhancement procedure at 99%...

Please.

//;Cerebral enhancement procedure complete…

//;Draining amniotic fluid…

Then, suddenly, a green light.

//;“Ilithya” protocol complete…

//;Please remove subject from chamber...

They all stared in awe. Even Garnet was surprised that her prediction had come true. They rushed to get the boy out of the pod, throwing caution to the wind. Forgetting about all protocol regarding double-checking vital signs, about needing to carefully remove all the apparatus attached to the subject, and about the thirteen dollars Amethyst now owed Garnet. They had done it. This was it. It was all about to pay off, give or take a couple months to a couple years, but that was nothing to them right now. No, right now, this was good enough. And with that, they finally got the subject, their creation, out of the tube and on to the examination table in the center of the room. They all breathed a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this so ambiguous! I needed to give you guys some incentive to keep reading. No, but seriously thank you for reading this all the way through. Any constructive criticism is welcome! (Also I'm not a medical expert, nor do I know anything about fetuses, wombs, or cloning. So, if I got anything wrong, please don't yell at me).


End file.
